Dr. Goldman is the principal investigator of this project and will serve as Center Director. He will lead both Administrative Core and Pilot Core. He holds the RAND Chair in Health Economics and directs RAND's program in Health Economics, Finance, and Organization. He is also an adjunct professor of health services and radiology at UCLA. He is the principal investigator of the NIA-funded RAND Roybal Center for Health Policy Simulation, through which he leads an ongoing NIH-sponsored effort to develop models to understand how changes in health status, disease, and disability among the next generation of elderly will affect future spending.